To prevent non-authorized access to a rack capable of accommodating hardware and provided in a computer center, for example, various solutions are known. Those solutions come with the disadvantage that most of the times access control is effected only to the entire computer center. Fixedly defined codes or keys for access security systems, for example, to monitor access to a rack with a data security relevant computer system accommodated therein, are bound to only one entity outside the rack. For example, codes or keys of authorized persons can be handed over to non-authorized persons and be stolen from authorized persons. Further, some of the known concepts for identification of persons provide only transferrable identifications, for example, chip cards, cell phones or smartphones, PIN codes and the like, which could also be handed-over to non-authorized persons or stolen from authorized persons.
It could therefore be helpful to improve measures for a secured physical access to a physically secured rack and prevent non-authorized access to a secured rack.